


Did you ask him?

by assasinduckie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Matchmaking, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Oblivious Kozume Kenma, POV Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assasinduckie/pseuds/assasinduckie
Summary: A small fic in which Hinata's bluntness and obliviousness makes him inadvertedly act as matchmaker for Kuroo and Kenma, speeding up something that otherwise would have probably taken years.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 136





	Did you ask him?

Hinata had met Kenma when he was alone, but that had been pretty much the only time he had seen him without Kuroo roaming around. Given how low profile and shy Kenma seemed he was surprised he got along well with a sparkly personality like Kuroo’s, but then again, he had been called quite sparkly himself, he thought proudly, so maybe that was the kind of people Kenma got along well with. He also later learned that they were childhood friends which made a lot of sense, given how close they seemed to be. He seemed like the only one that could get in Kenma’s personal space without him bothering.

Hinata liked talking to Kenma because he always answered him seriously or at least sincerely. Even if he was a little court, it wasn’t like Kageyama that often got mad and said things that he didn’t even mean. He didn’t like that because he didn’t get it. What was the point in saying something you don’t mean? Kenma wasn’t like that. Even Kuroo who was always smiling mischievously was usually real honest and upfront.

Hinata didn’t really know why but he always ended up comparing everyone he met to Kageyama. Which was a weird thing to do because Kageyama was a weird guy and kinda made everyone seem so nice in comparison but oh well, what could he do? He was his best ally in the court and that made up for it, he thought.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“Kenmaaaa, I want to have a friend like Kuroo” he texted him one day, starting the conversation as he usually did, out of the blue, at night when he couldn’t sleep because he hadn’t exhausted his energy reserves well enough that day.

“Kuroo is your friend.” Hinata let out a long sigh.

“Not what I meant. I mean I want a friend that’s like Kuroo to you.”

“Like a best friend?”

“Yes!”

“Isn’t Kageyama your best friend?”

Hinata had to think about it.

“mmmm, maybe, but it’s not like you and Kuroo. Maybe it’s just because he’s your childhood friend, and I can’t make one of those now.”

“No, you can´t.”

After that not only did Hinata compared everyone to Kageyama, he also began comparing friendships. Noya and Tanaka were always so open about their regard for each other, behaving like brothers, Suga and Asahi had complete trust in each other, in a way that it showed without words, and Stupidshima and Yamaguchi had this weird thing going on that had started like a bratty-star/fanboy thing and was quickly evolving into something else. But of all of them, Hinata’s favourite one was Kuroo’s and Kenma’s. They just always seemed so in synch with each other, and unapologetic about it. While all he and Kageyama did all day long was bicker and fight and practice.

But it wasn’t until the last concentration at Tokyo that it dawned on Hinata what was so different about those two. It wasn’t a specific action. It was a look Kuroo gave Kenma after a set, when Kenma wasn’t looking. It reminded him of the way his grandad would look at his grandma when she wasn’t looking. This mix between tenderness and complete devotion that made Hinata flush every time, feeling like he was prying around something that he wasn’t supposed to see. It made him look away just like it did whenever he saw it on his grandpa and that was when Hinata realised 2 things. 1: They were in love. Or at least Kuroo was. He wasn’t sure about Kenma. He would have to ask him about that later. 2: it wasn’t a childhood friend he wanted; it was a _boyfriend._

“So has Kuroo always been in love with you or is it a recent thing?” was his opening question, that night at dinner, that made Kenma spit out half his juice. He had his eyes wide opened and he looked like a surprised cat when he asked

“Huh?”

“You know, Kuroo, the tall guy with the half spikey half emo hair, you childhood friend, always smirking...”

“Yeah I know who you’re talking about Shouyo, I just don’t think I heard correctly the other part…”

“What? That he’s in love with you? You couldn’t have possibly not noticed. I mean it took me a while but Kageyama says that it’s because I’m always on cloud nine and even he had noticed so it’s clearly quite obvious” Kenma still looked startled, but he was also a bit red now.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”

“Really??? What, is it just a platonic thing then? Did he never say anything to you about it?”

But after that he couldn’t get more than monosyllabic answers out of Kenma, who looked like he had just found a tiger in his bathroom, both surprised and scared.

It was the next day, after they had come back home, that he received a text that left him perplexed

“Why do you think he’s in love with me?”

Unfortunately, the how-my-grandad-looks-at-my-grandma explanation didn’t leave Kenma satisfied and after trying and failing to put words to the feeling he got while seeing them together he suggested

“Why don’t you just ask him? Or why don’t you ask a friend that you share? I’m sure they would agree.” To which Kenma answered with radio silence for about an hour before finally saying:

“Maybe I will.” And that was the last time they talked about it until three days later when Kenma texted him saying that apparently the whole team had a bet going on about if Kenma would notice or Kuroo would confess first, which was _not_ _surprising_. Kenma was still not sure though, so Hinata suggested one more time:

“Why don’t you just ask him?”

“What if he says it’s true?”

“What, you don’t like him?”

“It’s not like that.

I don’t know.” He could feel Kenma sighing even through the chat text. “ Maybe I should ask him.” After a couple more minutes he received another text: “ Are you going to ask Kageyama?”

“What??????????????????? What are you talking about? It’s not like that for us at all”

“Sure”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“So, did you ask him?”

“Shouyo are you following me?”

“Huh? What? Why??”

“I literally just asked him”

“Annnnddddddddddd????????????”

“He was drinking water and he chocked and spilled all over his shirt and the rest of the team started to make fun of him and now we’re all back at practice”

“What???? OMG did you asked him mid practice??

Kenma!!!

also, how are you texting me??”

“I asked to go to the bathroom. Lev wanted to practice spikes. He’s too intense.”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAaah his spikes are so cool”

After that Kenma didn’t text him back for hours which wasn’t normal for him but he was probably still at practice. And then dinner. Maybe they hadn’t even had the chance to talk, he liked to think he would be the first to know right?

He finally received a message around 3 a.m. and he figured it was probably an answer about Lev’s spikes.

“We’re dating now.”

Or not.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write! I wanted to write a little Kuroken fic but didn't feel completely comfortable yet doing it from Kenma and Kuroo's perspective because I haven't seen so much of them yet, I think I will make another one once I finish watching the anime/advance more in the manga.  
> Also, thank you so much to my lovely lovely beta @Millie_jean for being the best and always reading my fics and giving me the confidence boost I need to actually post them and continue writing them in general.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! If you did and would like to leave kudos and a kind comment I would highly appreciate it!


End file.
